


The Kings Court

by Wraith_the_kaiju



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wraith_the_kaiju/pseuds/Wraith_the_kaiju





	1. Chapter 1

Pain, that's what he mainly felt right now, pain. He was pretty sure his arm was broken, and definitely sure his left leg was broken. He stared up at the sky, light blue was getting overtaken by a growing blackness. He had to get up, he couldn't keep laying here, he had something he had to do, but he couldn't remember what. Then it hit him. Like a tidal wave, the memories of what just happened came flooding back, the alarms, the screaming, the bloodshed. All of it. He was one of the last remaining humans, that… thing had overrun the base and sent its army to kill them all.   
"I-i have… to survive!" He said out loud. "I have to keep the human race alive!"  
"I'm afraid you've already failed at that mission young one." A deep voice said. He looked around for the source of the voice,   
"Over here small human." The voice rang out again. He looked over and saw a kaiju, a large golden dragon with three heads. All three looked at him with sorrow and pity.  
"K-king Ghidorah!" He shouted out in fear. He attempted to scoot backwards, but his leg screamed out in pain and he fell back, holding in the bile that wanted to escape from the pain.  
"No need to be afraid, young one, we have no intention to harm you. We just want to help." He looked at the dragon skeptically. Him? Helping humans? Now that was hard to believe.  
The dragon seemed to notice his skepticism. It lowered his middle head to meet his.   
"I know you don't have a reason to trust me, but please. We want to help you, any way we can. Please, let us help you." He said in a pleading tone, begging almost.   
'He really wants to help me!' He thought. He thought for a second. He questioned within himself if he wanted their help. If he didn't accept, what would he do then? If he did, they could fight that monster, or at least help him find others, maybe other people survived, maybe he was wrong. He made up his mind, he would accept his help. Four heads are better than one after all.  
"Alright, I'll join you. But first, I'd like to learn your names, if you have any other than just 'Ghidorah'." The dragon nodded, a smile came upon the middle head's face.  
"Gladly, my name is Ichi, the one on the left is Ni, the one on the right is Kevin."  
The other heads finally spoke, Ni first, "Hello." Then Kevin, "H-hello there! Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Ichi joined in, "Yes, I never got your name young one, what is it?"  
He looked at the two heads, eager for a response, Ni wasn't paying attention it seemed. He searched for his name, but came up blank.   
"I-I don't remember my name…"  
"What? You don't remember?"  
"N-no… it's all… fuzzy… I- I can't remember anything but what just happened…"   
Ichi and Kevin looked concerned, but Ni looked just as distant as before. Ichi and Kevin started to talk about what they should do about their newfound allies' memory loss, then Ni spoke up.  
"If you don't remember, why don't we give you a name?" Kevin and Ichi stopped talking and looked at Ni with a worried expression.  
"Are you sure Ni? What if he doesn't want us to name him?" Said Ichi, worried.  
He looked down at the ground, his memories not coming back. If he didn't have a name, that would confuse things way too quickly, so he decided to accept it.  
"You can, you can name me, it will clear things up faster. I won't mind."  
Kevin, Ni and Ichi then looked back at him,   
"Are you sure-"  
"Yes"  
"Alright then… now what should it be…"  
The three heads started to argue over what he should be called, names were thrown back and forth until Kevin stopped his brothers,   
"How about… Destino?"  
"Destino? What does that mean?" Asked Ni, curious.  
"I don't know, but it sounds cool."  
"Destino… I like it!"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah! My name is… Destino!"  
Destino, that name felt… right to him. Like a glove it fit. He didn't know why, but it did. Now all he had to do was fix his broken leg and arm.


	2. A whole new world.

5 WEEKS LATER…  
Destino stared at the ceiling. His eyes were crusty around the edges, his leg still ached, even though he had taken another day off. But he knew he had to get up, Ichi was going hunting soon, and he needed Destino's small frame to sneak around and cause diversions. Destino shuffled from his makeshift cot, taking his steps very carefully as to make sure not to hurt himself. Light was pouring out from the opening of the cave, basking it in a warm yellow glow. He made his way to the entrance and looked outside. If he wasn't stranded here as the last remaining human, he would have found it beautiful.  
Large sloping hills covered in soft green grass, trees dotting them, the leaves rustling in the wind. Large snowy mountains far off in the distance stood like guardians, watching over the peaceful valley he lived in. The lake nearby simmered with yellows and oranges. The water itself was cool and refreshing, fish plentiful in the deeper areas. The sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Destino knew that he had to get to work soon, but just wanted to sit in the cool grass, let the wind rustle his brown hair and dip his toes in the cool water. But he had no time for lounging around, he had work to do.  
Then, suddenly a large shadow covered the valley, he looked up and saw the three headed dragon flying above. Ghidorah landed nearby as softly as he could. Destino ran up to him, and Ichi and Kevin lowered their heads to meet him.  
"Hey Destino! How's your leg?  
"Heh, getting better, I can walk on it reasonably now. Would be nice if I could rest some more…" He muttered the last part under his breath, hoping that Ichi didn't hear it.  
"Well, that's good, but we need to get going, the sun's about to set, and the best game is out at this time of night."  
Destino groaned, why couldn't they fish? He could probably make a fishing pole with what was available. But every time he asked about it Ghidorah said, "You don't know if it'll work Destino, we know that the forest does, why risk it?"  
The forest did have a good amount of animals, although most looked… strange. But he couldn't complain all that much anyways, the meat tasted good and it gave him energy and nutrients to heal.  
Ichi noticed Destino's displeased expression, he let out a deep chuckle,   
"Alright mister buzzkill, are you coming or what?"   
Destino sighed,  
"Yeah I'm coming, could you lean down so I can get on?"  
"Oh, of course."  
Ichi lowered his neck to the ground, letting Destino hop on top.   
"Alright, hold on bud!"  
"You don't have to keep saying thAT-"  
With a flap of his mighty wings, Ghidorah shoots off into the air. Destino holds onto Ichi's horns for dear life as Ghidorah raises up to a comfortable flying altitude.  
"D-DON'T DO THAT!"  
Ichi couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sorry Destino! But I couldn't help myself!"  
Destino kicks the side of Ichi's head (making sure to use his good leg)  
"You're such a jerk sometimes!"  
"I know!"  
Destino wanted to complain, but couldn't think of any witty comebacks. Instead he looked out over the landscape.  
A large sea sat just beyond the valley, large waves crashing onto rocky cliff faces and shorelines. The mountains from before were only a small part of a larger mountain range, with peaks reaching up much further than the smaller ones in the valley.  
"There it is! Biollante forest."  
The forest in question was massive, stretching on for what seemed forever. The tops of trees dominated the landscape, but gave way to small clearings every now and again. Ghidorah spotted one of the larger clearings and started his descent. They landed with a soft thud, and Destino got off of Ghidorah's neck. He lowered himself to the ground slowly, making sure to use his good leg for most of it.   
As Destino's feet touched solid ground, he looked ahead of him, the forest getting darker and darker as it got deeper. He walks over to a small rock, where a torch he made a while back waited for him. He picked it up, the rough feeling of the wood filling him with unease. He raised the torch to Ichi,  
"Can you light this please?'  
"Of course."  
Ichi let's out a small bit of flame, lighting the torch, illuminating the area with an orange glow. Destino looked up at the sun, the sun only was only a few minutes from setting.  
"We better get going, soon it will be too dark to see."  
Destino turned as he heard the sound of Ghidorah taking flight again, he turned back around and continued to head into the woods.  
Biollante Forest always gave Destino a feeling of dread, unlike forests back on earth, these forests were unusually quiet. Not a sound could be heard, nothing but the sound of the wind, and now, his footsteps. He looked around for any animals that he could lure out into the clearing. Usually they were small, some deer-like creatures, or sometimes pig or cow-like creatures. He hoped that it was the latter. They tasted the best. But as he slowly crept along, he heard a twig break, he whipped his head around to see a hulking, hunched over figure. It was covered in dark red fur, it had a small head with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Its jet black eyes stared him down.   
Destino stood there, frozen in fear, but as the creature started barreling towards him he snapped out of his daze and started running.  
"GHIDORAH! HELP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that his partner could hear him. But as no gravity beams shot down and killed the beast, he kept running. Heading for the clearing, he looked behind him, the creature was getting closer, uncomfortably close.  
"COME ON! JUST A FEW MORE FEET!" He shouted, running as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his left leg. Then, he tripped.  
It was all too fast for him. He had just made it out into the clearing when his bad leg gave out, and tumbled to the floor. The beast was upon him immediately. It lunged at him, and he barely dodged it with a well timed roll. But he wasn't completely lucky, one of its paws caught his bad arm, snagging itself on the makeshift cast. It pulled it violently, dislocating it from his shoulder. Destino screamed out in agony as the beast began to scratch him. Then…  
*KA-THOOOOM*  
A brilliant bolt of golden energy came from behind and hit the beast, killing it instantly.  
Destino looked behind him in fear and saw Ghidorah, more pissed off than he'd ever seen him. Destino was comforted at the sight of Ghidorah, so comfortable, he passed out.


End file.
